The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In general user interface systems found in televisions, laptops, tablets, phones, kiosks, or most other devices include a display screen and an interactive interface. The interactive interface may include physical control buttons (e.g., buttons found on remote controls, a mouse, a joystick, a keyboard, etc.).
As shown in FIG. 1, in some systems, a touch screen remote control (10) may be used to operate a media device (e.g., video cassette recorder (VCR) (20)) which outputs media content (35) displayed on a separate display screen (30). The remote control (10) executes a remote control operating system and displays a touch screen menu (15) specifically designed for and displayed exclusively on the remote control (10). The communicatively coupled media device (20) receives user commands submitted to the remote control (10) and displays media content (35) (e.g., a movie or a show) based on the user command selected on the remote control (10).